The Futitive
by sarah4737
Summary: A young woman reminds plumbfield to live WARNING- This is AU
1. The fugitive

AU   
The Fugitive By Sarah Doss  
Scene 1   
Setting: Woods near Concord   
Characters:  
Christina Juliet Danvers  
Soldiers  
  
Disclaimer:  
These characters are not mine   
Not even If I kick and scream and yell for hours on end.  
Come to think of it that never worked either.  
But...the character Christina is mine (Maniac laughter) all mine.   
Please ask before taking this character.   
  
  
  
  
**Show woods at far away and zoom in slowly into a large clump of stones and fallen tree's. Then show the legs of a black horse jumping over them. Then show Christa hunched over the horses back. **  
  
" Faster, come-on boy!" Christa yelled to Destiny as they flew at an already blurring pace. The horse responded by surging forward. If bloodthirsty soldiers weren't chasing her she would have been able to thoroughly enjoy it. She looked back to see how far ahead they were. 'John should have taught his boys how to keep up with a pacer' She chuckled to herself. She looked back to the trail and was suddenly panicked.  
Coming up fast in front of them was nothing but sky; Christa leaned forward in the saddle and urged Destiny to jump. The horse all but flew off the sheer drop. Christa looked at where she was about to end up.  
She gasped at the temperature of the water, 'Bad move dummy' she scolded herself as water filled her lungs.  
Sensing his riders discomfort destiny began to head towards the surface.   
As her head broke into the air she offered thanks to god for a human of a horse.   
She looked above her at the soldiers. Custer, not to be out done by his pupil jumped to a closer rock and went down the safer route. The rest followed and Christa was forced to pick up the pace again.   
  
"That was refreshing" she grumbled to herself as she raked her brain for a safe place to lose them.   
  
'Concords nearby, Maybe they'll stop if we go through there.' She thought to herself.   
She turned toward it and galloped on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

  
  
  
  
The Fugitive Part 2 By: Sarah Doss  
See part 1 for disclaimer  
Setting: Concord  
Characters:  
Jo  
Nick  
Christa  
John Custer  
Soldiers  
Asia  
  
  
"What a beautiful morning" said Jo Baer as she looked at the sky.  
  
" Yep it sure it is " said Nick looking up at the sky.  
Asia went into the store to check for mail.  
  
The sound the sound of galloping hoof beats and screams were heard in the distance and everybody ran out of the street. A black blur flew through the street.  
Jo strained her neck to see what the rider was running from   
  
"Soldiers, must be a prisoner," Nick said.  
  
The soldiers stopped, one of them dismounted quickly.  
"You win Chris," he yelled.   
  
Christa had been expecting this. She pulled destiny to a halt. The stallion snorted in surprise. She turned back toward the town. 'Great, ridicule. Couldn't john have chosen a less societal place to stop for a coffee break?'   
She sighed, and heeled destiny into a canter. She did a sliding halt, spraying John with dirt. She dismounted quickly  
  
.'Might as well get it over with'   
  
She bowed mockingly, removing her hat and letting her long black locks tumble out of the dusty hat.   
  
As expected, the crowd gasped in surprise and shock at both her clothes and her manners. 'Or lack there of' she thought with a smile on her face, 'I'll show them manners'.  
  
"Oops did I get you uniform dirty john? Oh excuse me 'General John Custer'. I am truly sorry, I meant to hit you."   
  
  
  
  
Jo mind was reeling at this point. Several points were noticed at this point, one being her clothes, which consisted of an officer's uniform and a dusty brown cowboy's hat another being her unruliness toward an officer of the law. That was you a few years ago. A voice taunted.   
  
  
The town immediately began to buzz.   
  
All guns pointed toward Christa as she leaned nonchalantly on her horse.  
  
"Give up General, I have you surrounded." She stated as if she had an army with her.  
  
  
  
  
Jo looked at this girl in awe at her courage. She glanced at Nick who was also looking at this girl, as was everyone else in town.   
  
Custer looked at her cautiously. She may be crazy but she had been ridiculously resourceful at times.   
  
" Ha, Christina at one time this was true but we aren't in Australia any more doll." Stated Custer, still a little uneasy.   
  
Christina smiled and grabbed the whistle from around her neck and blew. Every horse in town reared up. Every soldier was thrown from his horse; soldiers began to run every direction to get their horses as fast as they could. Custer ran to but shouted one last threat as he kicked his horse into a canter.  
  
"I'll get you, Christina Danvers I swear." He punctuated it with a gunshot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

  
  
  
The Fugitive Part 3 See part 1 for disclaimer  
Setting: Concord  
Characters:  
See part 2   
Also including  
Tommy  
Nan  
Dan  
Nat  
Bess  
Rob  
  
  
Christina collapsed out of total relief. He was gone! The now familiar pain in her shoulder didn't matter anymore.  
Then she saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Asia?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Asia's head suddenly jerked up as she recognized the voice.  
'No it couldn't be, but still, could it?'  
She looked at the girl crouched down next to the large black horse.  
The same black hair poured over her shoulders, but then there where thousands of girls with black hair. But the mixture of girlish devotion and stubbornness in this girl's blue-green eyes was the same that had made Christina unforgettable; suddenly there was no doubt.  
  
  
She let out a cry as she ran toward Christa, took her in her arms held her as tightly as she could, afraid that if she didn't she would be taken away again.   
  
"Christina Juliet Danvers. What in heavens name is wrong with you? You have this strange passion for getting shot don't you?" said Asia as she motioned to the blood that now was soaking thru Christina's clothes and now tainted her own.  
  
Jo looked at the children. Dan and Nat were looking at each other in amazement, Bess looked horrified while Nan held a look of strange admiration.  
  
They walked toward the two women. But stopped when Chris got up.  
  
  
  
Christa winced as she rose but tried to hide it.  
She saw the children and smiled.  
  
"Asia I see you are still busy with raising kids, but I can bet that none were as much trouble as me."  
  
Tommy looked at Christa in awe.  
"Asia raised you?"  
  
Chris threw her head back and laughed. It was a light airy sound that sent thrills thru your body.  
"Practically, and who are you?"  
  
Asia spoke for him.  
"This is Tommy, and over there smartly keeping their distance is Nan, Dan, Nat, Bess, and Rob.  
And over there is Mrs. Jo Baer, My employer and Nick Riley Plumbfield's caretaker."  
  
"Baer? Are you related to Frits Baer by any chance?" Chris asked.  
  
Hearing her husbands name she was at first startled.   
"I'm his widow."  
  
Christa's smooth appeal was instantly ruffled at this as frits had been like one of her brothers to her.  
"Widow? Frits is...but when?"  
  
Asia looked at her friend.  
"About a year."   
  
Christina's temper was flaring as it did when she was upset.  
Destiny sensed this and gave her a hard nudge.  
  
" Ouch! Destiny, don't be a brat. Back."   
Christa knew this was more a punishment as a whip for a horse as he hated to be far from her.  
  
Destiny obeyed her command but not without a glare in her direction.   
  
Everyone was amazed with her and her horse, especially the children.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

  
  
  
The Fugitive Part 4 By Sarah Doss   
See part 1 for disclaimer  
Setting: Later that day at plumbfield  
Characters:  
See part 3  
Plus   
Amy  
Laurie  
Meg  
  
  
Jo, Meg, Amy and Christa were sitting on a blanket under a tree at Walden Pond while   
The children went swimming. Christa's arm had been mended and she had changes into   
Some buckskin pants and a white sleeveless button-down shirt that she had gotten out of her saddlebags.   
  
"It's so beautiful here", Christa said softly. Taking in the trees and the wonderful sparkling water.  
  
"Yes it is it's the children's favorite spot. I bring them out here all the time for picnics and such." Jo said watching the young woman carefully.  
  
Christa saw Jo staring and gave a smile.  
"I don't bite Mrs. Baer."  
  
Jo blushed slightly; this woman's keen scenes had Jo unnerved.  
  
Meg smiled at Christa.  
"The rumor is that you're a wild woman from Australia, is this true?"  
  
Christa gave a laugh.  
"Well that would depend on how you would define 'wild' ", She started.  
  
She didn't finish because Nick and Asia had returned with the picnic.  
The children came in from water and sat down and started to eat.  
Christa watched as the others also begin to eat. Her stomach growled in anticipation, but her childhood habit kept her at bay.  
  
She tilted her head back slightly so sunlight bathed her face with it's heavenly warmth.  
Then the words that were given to her by the creator silently were read to her.  
In her childhood these words had been like a whisper of hope, telling her to hold on because help would come. Indeed it did. In her early days of womanhood the words told her that the physical pain would end. It had. In these last days they had said that she would have freedom to be herself. They had been right.  
  
  
  
  
Nick notest this small act and his heart was warmed toward this woman because his sister had done the same.  
Christa opened her eyes to see him staring at her but was not embarrassed in the least.   
She simply smiled and picked up her corn and began to eat.   
  
Meg saw the exchange but sought a different conclusion. Nick was taken with this strange girl! A smile crossed her lips as she continued her earlier question.  
  
"So your from Australia?" She prodded  
  
Christa was a little annoyed at this interruption of her prayer but smiled and continued.  
  
"Well, I was born in Australia at Snowy River,"  
"Where's that?" Nan interrupted.  
  
"In the mountains near the Delcoves ", She explained.  
"My Mother died giving birth, my father took me and my brothers and we moved to Boston." She said almost wistfully.  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" Asked Jo curiously.  
  
Christa look embarrassed for a moment and then replied,  
"Nine, and I was the baby, born exactly 2 min after my twin brother Daniel."  
  
"Nine! That's allot" Tommy said.  
  
Christa nods her head, her eyes full of laughter.  
"Yes especially when you are trying to get ready in the morning."  
  
She kept them in stitches all through lunch.  
  
"What did you do next", Nan asked, her eyes wide. The children were all leaning forward in anticipation. "What do you think, she stopped", Emil scoffed.  
'Emil does not think of her as equal" she thought to her self.  
  
"Wrong Emil, I didn't, I jumped. The water was freezing cold."  
  
The children laughed.  
  
"Children I have a question for our guest", Jo interrupted.  
  
"Please, call me Christa" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
"Christa" Jo said, "Where do you live?"  
  
Christa stretched out onto the grass and looked carefully at Jo.  
  
"Anywhere the road leads, or at least where I can find work."  
  
"What do you do?" asked Nick  
  
"My gift" she stated.  
  
"Gift like painting" Beth asked.  
  
Christa rolled onto her stomach. "Exactly Beth!"  
Beth beamed at the complement.   
  
"What exactly is your gift Christa?" Laurie asked.  
  
"Ya, What are you?" said Dan.  
  
Christa pulled herself up and went over to Destiny where he was grazing.  
He nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"I am what I am. I'm a Horse Wisperer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
